newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kratts Creatures-remake
This here's a preview of Kratts Creatures-reboot, The first in a series of programs produced by the Kratt Brothers, Chris and Martin Kratt, Kratts' Creatures was made to be the first wildlife show aimed specifically towards young children. Thi remake features the Brothers Kratt as they traveled around the world exploring different animals and their habitats, receiving assistance from their friends Allison Baldwin and Ttark, an animated anthropomorphic dinosaur who shows dinosaurs in some episodes. Here's a preview Segments * A Kratt Brothers Scientific Experiment * Salad or Creature * A Chris and Martin Kratt Scientific Study * Stupid Things Not To Do With Animals * Allison's Animals/ Allison's Dinosaurs * What to do with animals/ dinosaurs * Name that Dinosaur Featured animals Invertebrates Insects * Maggot * Larva * Antlion * Rhinoceros beetle * Mantis * Madagascar hissing cockroach * Stick insect/walking stick * Dragonfly * Housefly * Dung beetle * Bee * Wasp * Firefly * Leafcutter ant * Termite * Monarch caterpillar/butterfly * Viceroy butterfly * Acacia ant * Cecropia moth * Satyr butterfly * Hercules beetle * Cabbage butterfly * Colorado potato beetle * Mosquito * Black fly * Black garden ant Arachnids * Tarantula * Emperor scorpion * Whip scorpion * Solifugid * Fishing spider * Baboon spider * Tick Myriapods * Millipede * Sonoran centipede Crustaceans * Ghost crab * Hermit crab * Spiny lobster * Blue crab * Fiddler crab * Crayfish * Painted crayfish Mollusks * Clam * whelk * octopus * reef squid Others * Jellyfish * Nudibranch * Sea cucumber * Mussel * Snail * Slug * Protozoa * Octopus * Sea anemone * Polyp * Hydrozoa * Sea urchin * Earthworm * Sponge * Giant jellyfish * Ascidian * Sea whip * Staghorn coral * Mushroom coral * Brain coral * Plate coral * Gorgonian coral * Crown-of-thorns starfish * Squid Vertebrates Fish * Caribbean reef shark * Nurse shark * Caribbean sharp-nose shark * Lemon shark * Great white shark * Sand shark * Blacktip shark * Tiger shark * Hammerhead shark * Whitetip reef shark * Tasseled wobbegong * Grey nurse shark * Catshark * Whaler * Manta ray * Stingray * Angelfish * Grouper * Remora * Pufferfish * Moray eel * Barracuda * Parrotfish * Needlefish * Butterflyfish * Trumpetfish * Lionfish * Seahorse * Eagle ray * Epaulette shark * Whitetip reef shark * Clownfish * Fairy basslet * Emperor fish * Chromis * Damselfish * Hussar * Cleaner fish Amphibians * Hellbender * Salamander * Eastern newt * Siren * Tadpole * American toad * African bullfrog * Poison arrow frog * Cane toad Reptiles * Nile crocodile * Garial * American alligator * Saltwater crocodile * Leopard tortoise * Elasmosaurus * Chameleon * Alligator snapping turtle * Olive ridley sea turtle * Kemp's ridley sea turtle * Egg-eating snake * Water moccasin * Rat snake * Eastern diamondback rattlesnake * Thorny devil * Goanna * Painted turtle * Softshell turtle * Diamondback terrapin * Tiger snake * Shingleback Skink * Boa constrictor * Nothosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Allosaurus * Camarasaurus * Ankylosaurus * Styracosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Alamosaurus * Ornitholestes * Struthiomimus * Oviraptor * Troodon * Gorgosaurus * Ornithomimus * Centrosaurus * Coelophysis * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus rex * Stegosaurus * Brontosaurus * Dromaeosaurs Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Utahraptor, Dromaeosaurus * Gallimimus * American crocodile * Brachychampsa * Allosaurus * Burmese python * Sphenosuchus * Pterosaurs Pteranodon, Rhamphorhynchus, Anurognathus, Quetzalcoatlus * Deinosuchus * caiman * Mugger crocodile * Teleosaurus * Mosasaurus * Archosaur * Ichthyosaurus * Mosasaurus * Hadrosaurs Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus * Archaeopteryx * Stokes's skink * Black rock skink * Great desert skink * Giganotosaurus * Iguanodon * Argentinosaurus * Baryonyx * Megalosaurus * Cetiosaurus * Sarcosuchus * Apatosaurus * Red-eared slider * Box turtle * Megalania Birds * Weaver birds * snowy owl * Phorusrhacos * Hesperornis * Ichthyornis * Hyacinth macaw * Buffalo weaver * Scarlet macaw * Little penguin * Brush turkey * Oxpecker * Cattle egret * Northern goshawk * Hummingbird * Ostrich * Kookaburra * Australian king parrot * Sulphur-crested cockatoo * Rosella * Rainbow lorikeet * Elegant parrot * Loon * Tricolored heron * Green heron * Great blue heron * American flamingo * Wedge-tailed eagle * Wood stork * Emu * Cassowary * Red-billed hornbill * Tern * Gull * Peregrine falcon * Black-crowned night heron * Frigatebird * Black vulture * Canada goose * Ring-billed gull * Blackbird * American robin * Mallard duck * Raven * Bald eagle * Blue jay * Red-tailed hawk * Great horned owl * Toucan * Motmot * Martial eagle * Egyptian goose * Finch * Starling * Sparrow * Grackle * Pelican * Tundra swan * White pelican * Cormorant * Golden eagle * Harris's hawk * Wild turkey * Kookaburra * mallard * Turkey vulture * Griffon vulture * Lappet-faced vulture * Arctic tern * rockhopper * Empeor penguin * Black noddy * Shrike * Secretary bird * Dodo bird * parakeet * African grey parrot * crowned-pigeon * Marabou stork * Blue fairy penguin Mammals * African bush elephant * orca whale * White rhinoceros * Black rhinoceros * African buffalo * Lion * Leopard * Elephant shrew * Cheetah * Platypus * Bottlenose dolphin * Bengal tiger * Siberian tiger * Flying fox * American black bear * Grizzly bear * American bison * Spotted dolphin * Spotted hyena * Hippopotamus * Coyote * Olive baboon * Chacma baboon * Common chimpanzee * Thomson's gazelle * Impala * Kudu * Aardvark * Banded mongoose * Meerkat * African wild dog * Giraffe * Red fox * Gray wolf * West Indian manatee * Moose * Elk * Tasmanian devil * Baird's tapir * Bighorn sheep * Arctic fox * Chipmunk * Sugar glider * Northern flying squirrel * Tamandua * Jaguar * Lumholtz's tree-kangaroo * Goodfellow's tree-kangaroo * Cougar * Florida panther * Dromedary camel * Australian feral camel * Chincoteague Pony * North American porcupine * Striped skunk * Wombat * Bandicoot * Koala * Echidna * Red kangaroo * Pygmy possum * Tammar wallaby * Pademelon * Rock-wallaby * Eastern grey kangaroo * Bridled nail-tail wallaby * Long-nosed potoroo * Howler monkey * Hyrax * Dingo * Dire wolf * red wolf * Gorilla * ruffed lemur * Jaguarundi * Black-backed jackal * Gray fox * Bobcat * Ocelot * Margay * Canada lynx * Giant otter * Virginia opossum * Nine-banded armadillo * Raccoon * Asian elephant * Coati * White-headed capuchin * Squirrel monkey * White-tailed deer * Spider monkey * Muskrat * Vole * Mink * Sitka deer * Delmarva fox squirrel * Rabbit * Groundhog * Husky * Pug * Mutt * Pembroke Welsh Corgi * Rottweiler * Terrier * Afghan Hound * Black wildebeest * Common wildebeest * Great Dane * Chihuahua * Bloodhound * Tasmanian tiger * White tiger * Tiger quoll * Maned sloth * Przewalski's wild horse * Orangutan * Agile gibbon * Lar gibbon * Mountain gorilla * Fisher * North American river otter * Kinkajou * Paca * Tayra * Smilodon * White-lipped peccary * Brushtail possum * Bent-wing bat * Ghost bat * Mastiff bat * Vampire bat * Caribou * Giant anteater * Sun bear * Polar bear * Kodiak bear * Brown bear * Pronghorn * Indricotherium * Woolly rhinoceros * Stegodon * Woolly mammoth * Straight-tusked elephant * Eritreum * Deinotherium * Gomphothere * Imperial mammoth * American mastodon * Palaeoloxodon * Palaeomastodon * Gomphotherium * Donkey * Zebra * Megistotherium * Cave bear * Holstein cattle ** Diprotodon ** Procoptodon ** Sea lion ** Aardwolf ** Irish elk ** Vervet monkey ** Dryopithecus ** Pliopithecus ** Pygmy marmoset ** Ramapithecus ** Aegyptopithecus ** Humpback whale ** Kowari ** Llama ** Topi ** Vervet monkey ** Genet ** Grey-headed flying fox ** Black flying fox ** Feral goat ** Brumby ** European Rabbit ** Water buffalo * Homotheirum Episode sampler # The Dinosaurs are back! # Hoot's that owl # Parrot want a Kratt bro # crocodiles and gators # Shark rescue # Frogs hop to it # Gobble-gobble turkey talk # fishy facts # Mantis-the kung-fu insect # Big mammals-from rhinos and elephants # Whale of a tale # Birds of prey-talons showtime and more! Category:YTV Category:PBS kids Category:Zoboomafoo and you Category:Remakes Category:Wild kratts